Summer
by Barrelracingismylife
Summary: A summer that looks like it will be the worst yet.Away from friends and people she knowns to a place see hasn't been to since she was four. Will she find love and happiness or will she never give it a chance. So how about you give it a chance.


God I hate my mother. She always thinks she knows best; so here I'm being shipped off to a small town in Saskatchewan. I think it is called Leoville or something but I really don't care; I just don't want to go.

See this all got brought on when my mom started to think that since I will be graduating in a couple years I should spend some time with my dad. I do see my dad a couple of times of year but we always go some were together so I haven't been in Leoville since I was four. That was when my parents divorced and my mom and I moved over eight hours away to a nice place in Athabasca, Alberta. We actually live in the country on a little acreage with my new step dad Phil. So any way I love my dad I just don't want to spend my summer in a small town in the middle of nowhere Saskatchewan.

To make it worse I leave this Sunday: that's right I leave in three days and my mom just told me all this on my way to school. Yeah, so as she puts it " I will have time to tell all my friends goodbye" see hate my mother. The worse part is I am missing the last two weeks of school which is the grade nine trip to British Columbia. So when my friends are on their way to go have fun on the coast and see the awesome huge trees, I am in the middle of the parries and the coolest kind of trees they have are these bizarre twisted trees ( have to admit they are slightly cool but I will never admit it). There is only one bonus and that is I can take my horse and that is only because I barded with my mom till she left me take her. My points were a. she was making me miss quite a bit of rodeos and ABRAs b. just because I was being sent off doesn't mean Martha had to suffer and c. I would miss her to much she is my best friend, don't tell Kasta.

So I sat the rest of the way to school giving my mom the silent treatment and I was lucky it wasn't a long drive because right before getting to school I was about to talk again ugh, why did I have to be Miss talkative. Like I can be out-going when I want to or really when I am comfortable but god I can be painfully shy too. It is amazing I have so many friends. So the minute I got out of the car I pretty much ran to Kasta my bestie's locker and broke her the news.

"O.M.G. Really B?"

"Afraid so, Kasta. Had no say in the matter."

"Oh, this so sucks. You were finally going to make your move on, Stephen ." Of course though saying "make your move" Kasta started to giggle.

"Ignoring your giggling. I know right, now snotty miss perfect, Victoria, will get her grimy hands on him

Something in my short fifteen years I learned is you speak of the devil he shall appear or in this case she will.

" Is what I just over herd true? Poor miss Bella not being able to go on the class trip."

"Victoria, here some advise stop eavesdropping it will get you in trouble one day and yes it is true what's it to you."

"Oh nothing really just that I am sorry to hear it."

*sniff* *sniff* "Does any one smell that? I think your pants are on fire, Vicky." Have to admit might not have been the most mature thing to do but it was funny but I'm not one to honk my own horn.

I spent the rest of day drifting from one boring class to another. I don't even see the point of still having classes considering that since we are done are finals that all we do is talk during class. Actually we text but same dif just this way we don't get in trouble. L.A was funny though we have Miss. Lepage and she is so cool so when we all drifted into class and sat down she told us do what we want as long as we stay in class and keep it down and sat behind her desk and read her romance novel.

When school was over all my friends: Kasta of course, Amelia, Angela , Mason, Eric and Paul brought me down to the local dinner and bought me my fav smoothie and we talked.

"The trip isn't going to be the same with out you." Mason exclaimed and everyone agreed. See Mason likes me and he thinks he is coy about it but he isn't.

"Yeah right. You guys probably not even realize I am gone."

"Not true. Who else is going to listen to are problems and give us good advice" Angela spoke up. I love Angela she is so quite but she always tries to make everyone feel special.

" And can't forget who else is going to loan me money" Paul piped up. The only thing he got out of that was swat up side the head from me and Kasta. "Hey what was that for?"

" I wonder" Kasta had that you got to be kidding me look on her face and I realize this next summer is going to suck with out my friends, my second family.


End file.
